


Suficiente

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel devaneia sobre o sofá de Jack. Acontece depois do episódio "Small Victories".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suficiente

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220057) by [Apocrypha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocrypha/pseuds/Apocrypha). 



> N/T: Traduzida com autorização.

A primeira vez que aconteceu foi depois de Edora.

Nós estávamos sentados no sofá, e Jack estava acabado, cansado fisicamente, exausto emocionalmente. Estava bebendo uma cerveja, e eu estava fingindo fazer isso. Ele terminou a dele, e me pediu para pegar outra para ele, e quando voltei, tinha se deitado no sofá. Seus olhos estavam fechados, e eu estava debatendo se deveria ir embora quando ele abriu os olhos e olhou para mim.

“Senti sua falta, Danny.”

É engraçado, mas Jack e eu podemos conversar. Não fazemos isso, na maior parte do tempo. Na maior parte do tempo nos comunicamos em uma língua privada que é parte linguagem corporal e parte... telepatia. Nós ficamos nessa língua privada na maior parte do tempo, porque temos a tendência de nos desviarmos muito verbalmente, chegando em lugares onde as sinalizações indicam, “Nesse caminho para Brigas.”

Mas nós podemos conversar.

Jack, em particular, pode dizer coisas para mim que sei muito bem que nunca disse para ninguém. Por quê? Não tenho ideia. Mas nunca fui do tipo que olha os dentes de cavalos dados. Só acho torrões de açúcar para dar para eles.

Então Jack estava sentado no sofá fazia uma hora, falando comigo. E eu escutei. E então, da mesma forma que sabia que ele queria falar antes, sabia que tinha terminado... mas tinha algo mais faltando, algo dentro dele procurando por uma expressão, mas palavras não seriam o bastante.

“Também senti sua falta, Jack.”

Teve um suspiro dele, e o mais suave dos sorrisos, e nós só... olhamos um para o outro por um tempo.

Não me lembro da primeira vez que olhei para ele com o calor no meu peito que sinto agora. Duvido que tenha tido um “momento”. Foi uma coisa gotejante, gradual, como o modo como o sol do fim da tarde se prolonga e as sombras se alongam e congelam e então eventualmente não tem mais luz suficiente para ler. É o crepúsculo, não a luz do dia, mas quando aconteceu exatamente? Jack me dá a mesma sensação.

Não me pergunta como sei disso. Só sei.

Nós estávamos com calor um dia, em algum dos planetas tropicais, e nós todos estávamos lutando para nos livrar das nossas jaquetas, e acabei vendo a Sam de relance, tirando a dela, e imaginei que Jack estaria olhando para ela. Então me virei para olhar para ele, para o observar em segurança enquanto ele a observava.

Mas Jack estava olhando para mim. E ele sorriu, então, porque ele também entendeu. Como eu disse: parte linguagem corporal, parte telepatia. Então ele sorriu um pouco mais, e eu sorri também, e nós seguimos com o nosso trabalho. Nós não falamos sobre isso, então, ou depois. Não agimos com base nisso. Não falamos sobre não agir com base nisso; não precisamos. Sabíamos o porquê.

Então nós estávamos lá, na sala de Jack, e ele estava deitado no sofá. Não disse mais nada, nada além de me dizer que sentiu a minha falta, e então deslizou para o lado, virando-se um pouco e dando espaço para que eu deitasse ao lado dele. Não pensei sobre isso; larguei a cerveja na mesa e me estiquei ao lado dele.

Ele enrolou seus braços em volta de mim, e aconcheguei minha cabeça sob o seu queixo, e nós só... seguramos um ao outro. Era tão bom saber que ele estava em casa e seguro. Era tão bom abraçar ele e o ter me abraçando. Tinha um pouco de pânico ainda em mim, algum fantasma de adrenalina e medo que tinha me assombrado – não soube até aquele momento – mas senti isso desaparecer quando senti o suspiro de Jack na minha testa.

Depois de um tempo, pegamos no sono, estávamos tão confortáveis. Sei que não soa possível – não é como se nós fôssemos homens pequenos e não é um sofá tão grande, mas nós estávamos, e nós ficamos. Quando acordamos tinha ficado tarde e escuro, e sim, nossos músculos tinham enrijecido, e nós nos separamos e nos espreguiçamos e sentamos. Estava começando a me aproximar da minha jaqueta quando a voz quieta de Jack me parou.

“Tenho um quarto de hóspedes perfeitamente bom, sabe.”

Sim, eu sabia. Quando estava entrando nele, a mão de Jack tocou a minha nuca por um momento enquanto ele me desejou boa noite.

A segunda vez foi depois dos melodrama Tollan/Asgard/Nox. Estava furioso, mas não tão furioso quanto Jack estava assustado. Por mais que quisesse chutar e gritar e fazer um escândalo e dar um discurso sobre a unidade do time e o que diabos ele estava fazendo chegando em uma situação assim sem um de nós na retaguarda, de qualquer forma? – por mais que quisesse fazer tudo isso, Jack precisava primeiro que eu dissesse para ele que estávamos bem, ou que nós ficaríamos bem, de qualquer forma.

A gritaria e o discurso e o escândalo poderiam todos virem depois, ele me disse com seus olhos. Só me diga que estamos bem. Eu estava caminhando, de um lado para o outro na sala dele, gesticulando em compasso com a conversa que estava tendo com ele na minha cabeça, furioso demais para começar a falar em voz alta, quando me virei e vi ele sentado ali.

Com medo. Implorando-me com seus olhos para que dissesse que tudo ficaria bem.

A briga saiu de mim como água descendo pelo ralo, e gesticulei na direção do sofá. Poderíamos discutir no dia seguinte, pensei, e sem perguntar o que meu gesto significou, ele se deitou e me deu espaço.

Ele me segurou com mais força dessa vez do que da primeira. Tremeu por um tempo, com o alívio da tensão, do medo, e da pressão. Não me disse que estava tentando me proteger, não ofereceu nenhum desculpa, não ofereceu nenhuma explicação. Só me abraçou. E eu o abracei de volta. E depois que um bom tempo passou, passei a noite na cama de hóspedes dele.

E o discurso, os chutes, os gritos, o escândalo, e a irritação em geral aconteceram, no prazo, no dia seguinte depois do café-da-manhã. Seus olhos me prometeram que eu teria a chance de passar por tudo isso, e garanti que ele mantivesse essa promessa. Então nós almoçamos.

A próxima vez foi depois de deixarmos Nick com os ‘aliens gigantes’, uma frase que não tinha ficado menos ridícula com a repetição. E pensei que eu estava bem, realmente pensei. Só passei na casa de Jack no caminho para casa da base para pegar algumas coisas, e ele se ofereceu para cozinha, e... e foi a comida, acho, que despertou isso. Era tão bom estar com fome e comer, e quando tentei explicar, só... só perdi o controle.

E a próxima coisa que percebi foi que estávamos no sofá, e ele estava me segurando com toda a força e dizendo o meu nome, de novo e de novo, e massageando os nós do meu pescoço.

Então não teve nenhuma discussão sobre isso, quando deixamos a base na noite de hoje. Nós fizemos tudo o que o exército queria que nós fizéssemos, triplamente como sempre, e quando fomos para nossos carros – bem, meu carro, a caminhonete dele – Jack me perguntou se eu ia pegar comida ou ele devia fazer isso. Eu peguei, ele foi para casa primeiro e me fez chá.

Nós jantamos, nos lavamos, e fomos direto para o sofá, parando só por tempo o bastante para acomodar meu abdômen ainda sensível.

Isso é tão bom. Quase esqueci a visão aqueles malditos insetos, e Jack quase esqueceu o cheiro do submarino, e nós estamos aqui, agora, e ele está a salvo, e nós estamos a salvo, e isso é suficiente.

Posso sentir seus lábios quando ele os pressiona no topo da minha cabeça, e a sensação passa por mim, como o primeiro raio de sol que aquece uma tumba recém aberta. Estava tentando convencer meu corpo fazia anos que ‘sexo’ era algo feito somente por outras espécies, mas agora está me lembrando triunfantemente que não, sexo pode ser uma coisa para pessoas também. Ignoro.

Amo Jack. E sei que Jack me ama. Preciso de Jack, e sei que Jack precisa de mim. Amanhã, ou na semana seguinte, isso pode não ser o suficiente, mas por agora... por agora sei que é mais do que já poderia ter rezado para pedir, mesmo se eu fosso do tipo que reza. Por agora, posso sentir os braços dele ao meu redor, sentir o calor e a força do seu corpo através das nossas roupas, e isso, isso é o paraíso.

Ontem foi verdadeiramente horrível de um modo que espero nunca experimentar de novo. Mas aqui nós estamos agora, e nenhuma quantidade de equinos não domesticados, ou Goa’ulds carregando zats, ou insetos replicadores poderiam me fazer me mover. Os braços de Jack estão me segurando, e não tem políticas militares fúteis o suficiente na Terra ou boas razões na galáxia para me tirar desse sofá. E Jack sente a mesma coisa.

 

***fim***


End file.
